


Get Lazy

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyan Reki, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tails, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: It was only a few days after Reki's birthday, and the weather was hot and humid. They'd convinced Reki's mom to let Langa stay over the night before, and Reki had woken early to Langa clambering into his bed to curl around him. It was still early, so it wasn't yet too hot, but Reki felt warm anyway, his skin faintly damp. He and Langa were glued together where their bare skin touched, and Reki dreaded having to move eventually, but for the moment they had nothing to do except watch the sun slowly creep into his bedroom.Reki and Langa enjoy a lazy morning in bed together.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325
Collections: m8 the infinity - a sk8 omegaverse collective





	Get Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/gifts).



> Loosely set in the same verse as [First Flush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809503), though not necessarily a direct sequel. 
> 
> [Beanjournal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal) also did another wonderful illustration for this story which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1368325369909026816) (vaguely NSFW!)
> 
> Omegas in this world usually have vaginas. Don't read if you don't like that. This fic may be triggering to those with gender dysphoria.

It was only a few days after Reki's birthday, and the weather was hot and humid. They'd convinced Reki's mom to let Langa stay over the night before, and Reki had woken early to Langa clambering into his bed to curl around him. It was still early, so it wasn't yet too hot, but Reki felt warm anyway, his skin faintly damp. He and Langa were glued together where their bare skin touched, and Reki dreaded having to move eventually, but for the moment they had nothing to do except watch the sun slowly creep into his bedroom.

"Mm," Langa hummed, tightening his arm around Reki's waist and nuzzling at the underside of his jaw. "Smells good."

Reki grinned, stroking his fingers slowly through Langa's hair. "Due on soon," he said, which he only knew because he'd started keeping better track of his heats since dating Langa; his mother had insisted. 

Langa's soft, velvety ears pricked with interest. "Mmm."

Laughing, Reki ruffled Langa's hair, then stroked one of his ears, folding it gently between his fingers and palm. Langa's chest rumbled with a deep, resounding purr, and he pushed his head into Reki's hand, wordlessly asking for more. 

"You're heavy," Reki said, bringing up his other hand so he could rumple both of Langa's ears at the same time, squeezing and stroking them between his fingers, and rubbing around the base of them. He didn't mind Langa's weight on him despite his complaint. Langa's presence was comforting, and his leg slung over Reki's thigh meant that Reki could feel the vague stirrings of his erection. "You know," Reki murmured, releasing Langa's ears so that he could hear unobscured. "My sisters probably won't be up for at least an hour."

Langa made an inquisitive sound in his throat, and slid his hand lower on Reki's hip, tucking his thumb into the waistband of Reki's underwear. "Reki," he breathed out softly. He pressed his lips against the underside of Reki's jaw, kissing him slowly. "Mm." With a contented sigh, Langa rolled his hips slowly, pressing his hardening cock against Reki's hip. As Reki clutched at him more tightly, Langa slid his hand lower and gently stroked Reki's pussy through his underwear, thumb gently passing back and forth just above his clit, while his fingers fluttered between Reki's legs. 

They rarely found the time to go slow. It wasn't that long since they'd started dating, and most of their fumbling encounters were rushed and desperate. Reki hadn't even considered the possibility of Langa touching him like this, but already he felt himself shivering with anticipation, his cunt getting tight and achy. He shifted his knee to let his legs fall open wider, and tilted his head as Langa's tongue dragged over his neck. 

"Langa," Reki panted, heart beating faster. 

Langa nosed at Reki's chin until he turned his head so that Langa could kiss him. They both sighed into it, tongues stroking together, while Langa's fingers continued to stroke very gently between his legs. 

"I'll stay with you," Langa murmured between sticky kisses. "I want to be here."

Reki grinned. "As if I'd let you out of my sight."

Langa smiled. He kissed Reki again, then started to kiss slowly down the side of his neck. He was forced to peel himself away from Reki to continue, and they both grimaced at the sensation of their tacky skin becoming unstuck as he pulled away. As Langa continued down, dragging his rough tongue over Reki's right nipple, he started to press his fingers down more firmly, making little circles over where Reki's clit was standing up stiffly. 

"Langa, please," Reki groaned, hips moving in a slow rhythm. He desperately wanted Langa's fingers on his bare skin, and he was relieved when Langa slid further down the bed and started to pull Reki's underwear down, unfastening the little hook that held it closed above his tail. 

Drawing off Reki's underwear, Langa tossed it behind him, then lifted one of Reki's legs and started to move his lips along the inside of Reki's calf. Reki's tail thumped against the bed, and he squirmed at the ticklish touches, but Langa held him firm, his own thick wolf tail wagging eagerly.

Reki appreciated that Langa's animal features made him so easy to read. Langa wasn't good at using his words, but Reki had never had any trouble reading his body language, even when they'd first met and Langa had been so flat and subdued. His ears were pricked forward now, all his attention focused on Reki, listening out for each little sound. 

"S-stop—ah—teasing—!" Reki gasped, clutching at the sheets. 

Langa didn't reply. Moving his hand between Reki's legs again, Langa slid a finger inside him, and Reki dropped his head back with a groan as Langa started to finger him slowly, rubbing his wet thumb over Reki's clit. "How soon?" Langa asked.

Reki lifted his head, blinking and dazed. "Huh?"

"Until your heat," Langa said, watching him intently. 

"Oh," Reki sighed, starting to smile. "I dunno. Today or tomorrow."

Langa groaned. "I hope it's today," he said, pushing another finger into Reki's cunt. "Mm. I wanna stay with you."

Reki laughed breathlessly. "Mom's not gonna kick you out. She said—as long as we're careful, yeah?"

Langa's ears flattened, but he nodded, then made another inquisitive sound as he ducked down between Reki's thighs. 

"Langa—" Reki moaned, lifting his hips as Langa leaned in. His tongue was rough towards the back of his throat, but the tip of his tongue was silky soft, and Reki shuddered as Langa ran it up his slit and stroked it over his clitoris. He didn't feel the usual, desperate, overwhelming sense of arousal that normally took hold of him when he was alone with Langa—and sometimes when they weren't alone—rather he felt suffused with a warm haze of pleasure and arousal, eager but unhurried. As Langa set to pleasuring him, settling down between his thighs, Reki reached down and brushed Langa's hair back from his face, then cupped his ears again, stroking them firmly. 

The sound of Langa's appreciative moan was muffled against Reki's cunt, but his enjoyment was apparent on his face. Since they first started fooling around, Langa had been single minded about making sure Reki enjoyed himself, always insistent on getting him off first if he possibly could. Even when Reki had already come, Langa just seemed to have a fascination for eating him out, and on the odd occasion that they'd managed to sneak more than a few minutes alone together, Langa had left him utterly wrung out and trembling by the time he was finished.

"Mm, Reki," Langa moaned, withdrawing momentarily to catch his breath and cant his head into Reki's hands. "You taste amazing."

Reki grinned. "Yeah? Better than yesterday?"

Langa nodded solemnly, then lowered his head to Reki's cunt again. As he sucked softly on the lips of Reki's vulva, his tail thumped the bed rhythmically, and Reki had to stifle a snort; he hoped Langa wouldn't wake anyone up with it. 

"Langa," Reki groaned, as Langa's lips and tongue returned to his clit. He rolled his hips, watching Langa's face with rapt attention. "Fuck me with your fingers."

Not needing to be asked twice, Langa started to grind his fingers in deeper, curling them around as he greedily milked Reki's clit with his tongue, sucking it until Reki came with a muffled cry, stifling himself with his arm across his face. Pleasure spilled over him, his toes curling, warmth filling him, until he felt like pure sunlight was pouring out of him. Langa worked him through it, but where he might usually have continued mercilessly, instead he withdrew his fingers and sucked them slowly. 

He watched Reki as he did so, and while Reki was still catching his breath, Langa pulled his fingers out of his mouth and panted, "Turn over."

Still dazed, Reki blinked at him. "Huh?"

"On your hands and knees."

"Oh!" Reki laughed. "Sure, okay." 

With some difficulty, he pushed himself up, then rolled over onto his hands and knees. His tail hung between his legs, twitching again with anticipation, but then Langa reached out and took hold of it gently. Reki shivered. You didn't touch someone else's ears, or wings, or tail. Only family touched, or very close friends, or lovers. Reki had been daring when they first started hanging out, always clinging close to Langa, sitting in his lap, or batting him with his tail. The first time he'd touched Langa's ears was when they were at the beach together, and his heart had done a little flip flop at how soft and velvety they were, and how Langa shuddered and went still, before turning a look on Reki that had made him blush. 

Langa was more reserved, at least before they started fooling around. Since then, he took every opportunity to get his hands on Reki, and seemed especially fascinated by Reki's tail, so he wasn't surprised that Langa started stroking it now, gliding his hands along it from base to tip in a way that made pleasure resound through Reki's body, picking up the echoes of his orgasm. 

Then, just as Reki was starting to relax into it, Langa lifted Reki's tail and folded it over his back, and leaned down to lick the sticky, damp underside of it.

Reki went rigid, digging his nails into the sheets. "L-Langa!"

"Got you dirty," Langa mumbled, then returned to using the rough flat of his tongue to groom Reki's tail, holding his hips firmly as he did so. 

Reki dropped his head onto his forearms with a whimper. "Oh my god, Langa."

Langa didn't respond this time, too preoccupied with grooming him determinedly. He was definitely taking longer than seemed necessary; Reki had been a bit sticky, but not _that_ bad, but then Langa dropped lower, and pulling Reki's ass open, licked slowly over his hole.

"Fuck!" Reki hissed, thighs trembling, heart pounding. "Langa—!" 

"Mm," Langa hummed appreciatively, circling Reki's hole with the tip of his tongue. He slid one of his hands between Reki's legs and started to finger him again slowly, this time leaving his clit untouched while he licked and sucked at Reki's asshole instead. 

It felt weird at first, not something he'd ever ventured to try, but Langa's obvious enjoyment was catching; Reki soon found himself rolling his hips down on Langa's fingers, enjoying the strange, delight of Langa's eager tongue somewhere unexpected. Eventually, Langa slid his other arm under Reki's belly, and pinched his clit between the folds of his vulva until he was coming again, cunt clenching tight around Langa's fingers. 

Reki slumped to the bed, defeated, while Langa lay down beside him, slowly running his hand up and down Reki's spine. "Hey," Reki said, when he'd recovered enough of his brain cells to offer Langa a dopey smile. "Wasn't expecting that."

Langa smiled shyly. "Was it okay?"

Reki snorted. "You couldn't tell?" He reached out to rumple one of Langa's ears, then cupped his cheek. "It was great. You _really_ have a thing for my tail, huh?"

"Yes," Langa said simply. He moved his hand a little lower, slowly stroking over the base of Reki's tail. "I like everything about you."

Heat flooded Reki's face, and with a soft wail, he turned his head to hide his face in the pillow. "Langa!"

"What?" Langa asked. He shuffled closer, huffing at the side of Reki's face, nose in his hair. "Reki," he whispered. "I like you."

Reki groaned. "I like you too," he mumbled. 

Langa exhaled with a huff. "Tell me again."

Reki lifted his head. "I like you too," he said, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

Langa beamed at him. "Good," he said, nodding. "And I made you feel good?"

"Amazing," Reki said, laughing. He rolled onto his side and slid his arm under Langa's neck, pulling the other boy into his arms. "You're—really good with your mouth."

With a hum, Langa nuzzled into his neck, scenting him instinctively. "I just want to make you feel good all the time."

Reki grinned. "You do!" 

Langa sighed. "Okay." He stifled a yawn in Reki's shoulder. "Mm you wanna take a nap?"

"Okay," Reki whispered into Langa's hair, nuzzling one of his ears. "But let's not sleep in too late, I wanna skate a bit before my heat comes on."

"Mm," Langa hummed in agreement, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1367968938248830979) | [my sk8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)
> 
> A reminder you can find Bean's NSFW art for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1368325369909026816)!
> 
> Bean did some incredible art for the previous fic too, please check them out and show Bean some love! [SFW here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1367187080338546688) and [NSFW here](https://twitter.com/beanjournal/status/1367620387014545413).


End file.
